User talk:DQueenie13
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakupedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DinoQueen13 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KellynKaz (Talk) 01:25, October 8, 2011 Queenie I am the one with power here u have no right to tell me what to do. Also I barely copy anymore but I used to lots. That subject is dealt with. Anyways welcome and for the rulez Bakupedia rules. P.S: I will never talk 2 AOH again so please unblock me. Welcome and have fun editing here!- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 04:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC)" I have NO intent of copying anything else so do not worry. And I only put that blog there because 99 blocked me 4 a week 4 no friggin reason. I ask him 2 questions and then I'm blocked! OH and I am not breaking my own rule. I did it 2 Airzel because he kept harassing me for the most trivial of mistakes. At first I didn't giv a Jamsabre but eventually It got REALLY ANNOYING p.s have fun on this website- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 18:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC)" DinoQueen I need you to make some big time edits here and they need to be GOOD because Aquos wants the Wiki complete within 12 days- "Sucking up the world with Dharak! You made the wrong choice 22:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC)" Heads up DQ Since Kelly recieved an infinite block (as she disobeyed a Crat= me) I will make U an Admin here. You're also an Admin on lots of other Wiki's so U deserve it. P.S don't critisise my grammar again- "I will win against you for I am The Shark Boy! 22:18, October 12, 2011 (UTC)" Re: TBH Wiki YEAH RIGHT. You are the most evil, stuck up spoiled, cruel, extremely harsh, scary and loathsome Administrators that I know. This is why: AOH will go out of his way to antagonising me on any Wiki he can find and you and A2 just sit there and do NOTHING about that p#*ck. DarkusMaster is too lazy to answer when I want help, KellynKaz just undoes my edits to get badges and edits done, Winx does 1 useful thing which is stick up for me but it encourages AOH more!, 99 and Bendo help Airzel annoy him and have fooled Savage-Darkus that AOH loves him like hell but AOH actually hates him to bits Airzel even stated it to you, Zachary is too busy killing the stupid vandals, Sarah has only made like 706 edits and is VERY ANNOYING and YOU keep giving me a hard time about grammar. That is the only reason I am speaking to you with proper grammar. SEE MY POINT? This is why I am always harassing BW Users about things also that idiot Artemis is continuouslly annoying Savvie and I and Charlie keeps cheering for Airzel-of-evil when he harasses me. Users are complaining to me JUST BECAUSE I AM DIFFERENT! What is wrong with Down Syndrome? (I am diagnosed with it) They also complain that I am lazy but I actually have a life in reality unlike them, example: He has been reported. 14 days ago by DinoQueen13*http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Airzel-of-haos(Liked) ... nah ... (FAVORITED) 14 days ago by Airzel-of-haosAquos, the admins are doing their jobs this isnt a playground. this is an Encyclopedia. we need Perfect Articles and info. besides if you were an admin you would probally abuse your powers and block everyone possibly even 99 and AOH. they have to get much more serious. I am sorry but I don't agree with you at all. This is too much with you suggested to close this. If you do not like the admins here, then just don't come back. And besides, I don't why you are saying we at every moment because you made a lot of pointless edits while some people on here have over 25,000 edits. And number 2, everybody has to follow the rules here and if you get denied something, you get denied something. You are not the only one so make up your mind with what you want to do. 14 days ago by Zachattack31 *I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP MAKE BW A BETTER PLACE. YOU ARE ENCOURAGING BAD BEHAVIOUR! I KNOW IT IS AN ENCYCLOPEDIA. AN UNREGISTERED USER HAS NO RIGHT SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT. ZACHARY AND THOSE OTHER EDITORS HAVE ONLY MADE LIKE 25, 000 EDITS BECAUSE THEY DO NOT HAVE A LIFE IN REALITY. DQ it is only the Internet. This speech broke my heart: Get your FILTHY wiki off ours. YOU REALLY THINK? A2, DQ, 99, Aoh, Winx, Bendo and I would allow this? I've completely had it with you AR. During the fights you had with the admins, i stood on the bar side, looking, minding my own business. I actually tried to reason with you and try to make you learn from your mistakes. -BUT THIS!? it just crossed the line. ~sorry for the Flutterage All i can say is. -Dream. On-. Buddy-. Not in a million years. *Kelly's speech broke my heart. The User I was attracted to called my website filthy. SURELY I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY. EVEN YOU HAVE TO REALISE YOUR MONSTERS. THIS WEBSITE HAS TURNED YOU ALL INTO LOATHSOME "kings and lords". I said sorry to AOH and he just keeps bullying me. SORT HIM OUT OR I WILL REPORT HIM AGAIN- "Die and go away from me disgusting Haos Brawler 05:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC)" * Why you..... }:( HOW DARE YOU ALLOW 99 TO GIVE ME AN INFINITE BLOCK FOR NO REASON? NO MORE BAKUPEDIA FOR YOU! Say good night DinoQueen13 MY PROBLEM IS AOH. NOW SORT HIM OUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIM, 99 AND BENDO. THEIR ACTIONS ARE WHAT DROVE ME TO ASK TO DELETE YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A WIKI IN THE FIRST PLACE. I WILL UNBLOCK YOU BEATO SO I CAN TALK TO YOU ON CHAT- "Go and destroy all who stand in our way! 20:11, October 21, 2011 (UTC)" RE: SD talk I was on AOH's side but when my brother showed my what AOH was doing I felt sorry for my bro and switched. I DO NOT agree with it being deleted. AR did all of this because 99 blocked him for a week. Resaon= no reason. AR was sick of him Bendo, AOH etc. bullying him. He can't cope with all of this pressure. 1= he is sensitive, 2= he is in college and has NO time for this crud, 3= he has exams coming up and won't be on for 1 month + he does not like this and 4= he wants people to treat him PROERLY! He wouldn't have done it if 99 didn't infinitley block him for no reason. Ok I'll get Aquos to talk. AR's section: YEAH RIGHT. You are the most evil, stuck up spoiled, cruel, extremely harsh, scary and loathsome Administrators that I know. This is why: AOH will go out of his way to antagonising me on any Wiki he can find and you and A2 just sit there and do NOTHING about that p#*ck. DarkusMaster is too lazy to answer when I want help, KellynKaz just undoes my edits to get badges and edits done, Winx does 1 useful thing which is stick up for me but it encourages AOH more!, 99 and Bendo help Airzel annoy him and have fooled Savage-Darkus that AOH loves him like hell but AOH actually hates him to bits Airzel even stated it to you, Zachary is too busy killing the stupid vandals, Sarah has only made like 706 edits and is VERY ANNOYING and YOU keep giving me a hard time about grammar. That is the only reason I am speaking to you with proper grammar. SEE MY POINT? This is why I am always harassing BW Users about things also that idiot Artemis is continuouslly annoying Savvie and I and Charlie keeps cheering for Airzel-of-evil when he harasses me. Users are complaining to me JUST BECAUSE I AM DIFFERENT! What is wrong with Down Syndrome? (I am diagnosed with it) They also complain that I am lazy but I actually have a life in reality unlike them, example: He has been reported. 14 days ago by DinoQueen13*[1](Liked) ... nah ... (FAVORITED) 14 days ago by Airzel-of-haosAquos, the admins are doing their jobs this isnt a playground. this is an Encyclopedia. we need Perfect Articles and info. besides if you were an admin you would probally abuse your powers and block everyone possibly even 99 and AOH. they have to get much more serious. I am sorry but I don't agree with you at all. This is too much with you suggested to close this. If you do not like the admins here, then just don't come back. And besides, I don't why you are saying we at every moment because you made a lot of pointless edits while some people on here have over 25,000 edits. And number 2, everybody has to follow the rules here and if you get denied something, you get denied something. You are not the only one so make up your mind with what you want to do. 14 days ago by Zachattack31 *I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP MAKE BW A BETTER PLACE. YOU ARE ENCOURAGING BAD BEHAVIOUR! I KNOW IT IS AN ENCYCLOPEDIA. AN UNREGISTERED USER HAS NO RIGHT SPEAKING TO ME LIKE THAT. ZACHARY AND THOSE OTHER EDITORS HAVE ONLY MADE LIKE 25, 000 EDITS BECAUSE THEY DO NOT HAVE A LIFE IN REALITY. DQ it is only the Internet. This speech broke my heart: Get your FILTHY wiki off ours. YOU REALLY THINK? A2, DQ, 99, Aoh, Winx, Bendo and I would allow this? I've completely had it with you AR. During the fights you had with the admins, i stood on the bar side, looking, minding my own business. I actually tried to reason with you and try to make you learn from your mistakes. -BUT THIS!? it just crossed the line. ~sorry for the Flutterage All i can say is. -Dream. On-. Buddy-. Not in a million years. *Kelly's speech broke my heart. The User I was attracted to called my website filthy. SURELY I'VE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH ALREADY. EVEN YOU HAVE TO REALISE YOUR MONSTERS. THIS WEBSITE HAS TURNED YOU ALL INTO LOATHSOME "kings and lords". I said sorry to AOH and he just keeps bullying me. SORT HIM OUT OR I WILL REPORT HIM AGAIN. You are so selfish it’s hilarious. (Aquos is using my account to type this) YOU ADMINS DO NOTHING. ALL YOU DO IS UNDO VANDALISM. ALL THE REAL EDITS DONE IS A TOTAL OF 377! I am at least 1 year older than you DQ. I am 18 you are like in year 8. I am also a pro athlete so if I knew you in reality I would be beating you up or making Australia’s cops fine you $ 800 bucks (AU dollars) and that is like $ 900 in America. THINK 3 TIMES BEFORE SAYIN SOMETHING MATE! AR was saying this to you in an outburst. He will stop if 99, AOH, you and Bendo stop treating him like dirt, apologise and unblock him. THAT is simple. So toughen up or I will give my account to Aquos. He has had ENOUGH AND WANTS PROPER TREATMENT. This is the reason other BW's are being created. YOU and the others are treating them like bull$*it that is why. If you stop, learn how cruel you are and demote yourselves things will be balanced again. Just stop giving him a hard time and respect him. That is the ONLY way he will stop. So goodbye DQ- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 04:09, October 22, 2011 (UTC)" LISTEN UP Why in the world did Aquos get a block? YOU are to get on chat and explain everything to I Savvie. Aquos didn't even deserve it. NOW- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 22:00, October 22, 2011 (UTC)" UNACCEPTABLE DQ. You made a comment saying you were 8 years old. I will report you. GET ON CHAT NOW OR I WILL HAVE TO BLOCK YOU SORRY You are actually the confused one. UNLIKE my dumb brother Aquos I am calm. Blaze, Demi, Zachary and Artemis influenced my attitude to change. 2 months ago would I have cared 1 bit about his block? NO. Aquos did make good contributions and where we come from it is superior grammar. THE ONLY REASON YOU THINK IT IS INPROPER is because we use the english curreculum. AR and I did't learn the Americal curreculum. Aquos kept harassing you because you did this: He didn't know Alpha's "this loser" thing was a joke so he told Alpha to stop being stupid and that he would tell an Admin. He went to contact KellynKaz but he couldn't because AOH gave him a WEEK BLOCK. AQUOS ONLY GOT IT FOR TECHNICAL HARASSMENT. No one unblocked him, Aquos then went back to being a regular contributor. Airzel then went OUT OF HIS WAY TO FIND MISTAKES MADE BY AR JUST SO HE COULD SCOLD HIM. Later Aquos found it annoying, he told AOH to shut up but he continued. I can't believe I used to look up to AOH, I was such a prick. Look: Aquos thought that he would be Admin because DarkNovaX said "a Rollback is a User that helps Admins out. Once that Admin leaves the Rollback becomes an Admin". HOW AM I ANNOYING BW? Aquos was upset because Dark never lied to him + he thought he would finally get power to block vandals. AQUOS DIDN'T DO IT FOR HIM SELF IT WAS FOR BAKUGAN WIKI. This just proves that you Admins don't care about anyone but yourselves. Aquos was upset because he couldn't help the community. THEN AOH AND 99 SAY FEELINGS MEAN NOTHING, FRIGGIN CRY BABY, A STUCK UP SPIOLED BRAT WHO SUCKS HIS THUMB ON GOOGLE. You actually don't know him well enough. If you gave him a second chance and if Airzel stopped he would never have even THOUGHT of deleting it in the first place. Also this finished it off for him: 21:02, September 22, 2011 Ghgt99 (Talk | contribs) blocked Aquos rules (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎ (Intimidating behaviour/harassment). HE DID NOTHING TO HARASS 99. He may have reffered CoolBlaze to a n00b but Bendo14 called AR a n00b on chat, so if the Admins can bully him it is only fair he can bully the true n00bus. No one unblocked Aquos but he did nothing to deserve that warning. THAT IS WHY HE WENT ON THAT OUTBURST ON SEPTEMBER 2ND, AOH AND 99'S SICK ATTITUDE. I RESPECT ALL OF THE ADMINS ON BAKUGAN WIKI BUT MY DAD SAID IF I DIDN'T SHOW SUPPORT FOR AQUOS I WOULD BE GROUNDED FOR 1 MONTH. NO ONE BULLIES MY BROTHER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT. NO ONE! give him a second chance + respect Aquos then he won't bother you. By respect it also means letting him back to BW. When 99 perma-banned Aquos he had changed. AR was extremely mad at Ghgt so he gets the global block. Aquos wanted the community to be happier, by transferring them here. If you continue to block him things will just get worse. Tell everyone that Aquos deserves a second chance and block Bendo, AOH, 99 and DartHolder for 6 months then he will NEVER harass anyone on BW again. Does this settle things?- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 20:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC)" um May I ask why I am still banned on the bakugan wiki. I made one comment about AOH's suicidal habits. Many of the users have suggested I do suicide too and their still roaming the wiki freely. It's unfair. I can't adopt the gunbros wiki if I'm banned on another one and bakugan wiki is the ONLY one I'm banned on. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 20:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Why the '''bleep' do I have to go to AOH? He won't do anything and you know it. Besides, what did I do wrong that left me in his hands?! I'm trying to help a wiki, and you left my fate in the hands of the most prideful person I've ever met online. BTW, AR is wrong for harassing you guys, but you need to get a leash grip on your admins. I have a firm hand on mine and they work well. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:15, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Message me on a time we could talk about this and get this crap cleared up so I can continue helping other wiki's. BTW, what do you mean by 'me and' JI. You're talking to the one and only right now. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:29, October 23, 2011 (UTC) sure I 4got how smart you are. ^_^ Just tell him that it's unacceptable how he keeps his bias about me always with him. The other admins don't even ALLOW me to change, because there are always haters like DM, HD, or Bendo. And the worse part is that he condones my crucifying! He doesn't even try to enforce policy on the other admins. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Aquos thought CBB WAS Admin because the bar telling you about a position wasn't existing at the time. Aquos has just had enough. I think AOH should atleast have a Warning. If you do the cr#* I said AR won't harass you. SECONDLY no one showed him the rules THIRD Aquos has down syndrome meaning he is not bright when it comes to complex things like the Internet FOURTH I was reffering to his infinity block on BW FIFTH he knows the Wiki is an encyclopedia SIXTH our camera is 5 years old so it isn't Aquos's fault the pics are LQ SEVENTH he wanted the Wiki deleted because of the way Admins are treating him AND EIGHTH he did not know he was given second chance. HOW DID HE EVEN GET A 3 DAY BLOCK AND WHY WAS IT CHANGED TO INFINITE? get on chat, I want to talk to you about this- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 21:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC)" DQ, listen. This has nothing to do with airzel because I'm not trying get back and be buddy buddy with your wiki. Bakugan sucks as a series (anything past NV sucks) and as a Toy (transformer-like crap) so I'm totally out of interest with that. I just need to be unbanned so I can continue to adopt and help out other wiki's.How hard is that? BTW, I'm not asking you to do this 4ever. The links I posted weren't inappropiate. I was having a ding dong and everyone freaked out. -_-" Just unban me ok? [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 21:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Listen here. AQUOS CAME BACK TO CHANGE HIS REPUTATION QUEENIE. IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO HIM YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO KEEP BLOCKING OR REPORTING HIM. AOH THINKS BULLYING AQUA IS A GAME THAT IS JUST CRUEL. I have almost lost all respect for you and Abce. Just unblock Aquos and block the guys giving him a hard time and it will be solved. If you don't things are just gonna get worse It is much easier than having to keep reporting and blocking Aquos. SERIOUSLY AQUOS HAD CHANGED WHEN HE CAME BACK! HE DIDN'T EVEN HARASS ANYONE THEN 99 JUST CALLS HIM A CRAZY BUGGER AND INFINITY BLOCKS HIM. Aquos has a tight friendship with others and they want to talk with him. Now thanks to Ghgt99 he can't. Just listen to me and none of it will happen again- "I am a very important user so LOSE YOUR LIVE n00b! 23:16, October 23, 2011 (UTC)" that's not all I'm trying to adopt gunbro's wiki, but they e-mailed me saying I'm blocked on 3 other wiki's. Bakugan R.T.W. Bakugan roleplay GET -IT - ''DONE and I'm outta your faces, FOREVER. [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 02:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) how My internet connection was down all DAY today. srry. May I ask HOW I got on his bad side? That seems to be pretty hard to do. Even for me! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 01:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Aquos rules (talk | block log | logs) This account has been disabled globally by Wikia.What is this about? and why is my original account Savage-Darkus globally blocked?. Just don't ask the staff to do it to this new account- "The Destruction Blazer 04:01, October 25, 2011 (UTC)" oh Oh... that. Well you guys worked really 'insanely' hard on the BW, but... I wouldn't shed a tear if AR had his way, and it was wiped off from the face of the wiki server's. Still, tell A2 to get over his censored emotions and unban me. He's stunting a couple wiki's by not allowing me to help them. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~''']] 03:00, October 26, 2011 (UTC) . Question How do I make a cool signature like your's?- "Baku-Cool 09:27, November 4, 2011 (UTC)" Cheers DQ. So ok I would like you to make the template page then let me make it please- "My Tornado will DESTROY you ALL- BC 22:03, November 4, 2011 (UTC)"